oyashima_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Wa
WA can be understood as "harmony" or "peace." It reflects the PCs' state of mind, and can be gained or lost as the party explores. Each PC has a Wa score from -20 to 20 points. Effects 20 The PC gains all of the positive effects below, plus, once per day, they can make an Inspired Strike - the strike is an automatic hit (unless a 1 is rolled) and treat it like a 20 if it actually hits. If it hits with a 20, quadruple the damage. 18 The PC is in a saintlike state of mind and receives +3 to all saving throws in addition to all positive effects below 15 The PC is in a great frame of mind. For the first combat session each dungeon, always roll two d20s - use the higher one. 10 The PC is energized. Melee classes get one bonus attack (taken whenever they'd like) every encounter. Spellcasting classes get a double memorization of one spell (at random). 5''' The PC is poised and mellow and receives +1 bonus to all saving throws. '''-5 The PC is off his or her game - -1 penalty to all saving throws. '-10' The PC is sullen and depressed. Melee classes attack 3 times every 4 rounds. Spellcasting classes lose 1-4 spells (at random) after each memorization. '-15' The PC is rattled. For the first combat session each dungeon, always roll two d20s - use the lower one. '-18' For the first serious combat session each dungeon, PC must make a WIS check +3 (penalty) or run screaming off into the distance for 2-8 rounds. If he or she fails the check, he or she regains 3 Wa. '-20' PC is utterly deranged with grief and horror and must make a WIS check +6 (penalty) or off himself or herself. If he or she makes the check, he or she regains 5 Wa. Starting Wa Barbarian: 1-4 -4 Bushi: 1-4 -4 Kensai: 1-6 Monk: 1-8 Shukenja: 1-8 Sohei: 1-4 Ninja: 1-4 -6 Samurai: 1-6 Wu-Jen: 0 Yakuza: 1-4 -4 The following events (DM's discretion) can cause the loss of Wa, anything from 1 to 10 points. WIS checks can mitigate the loss. Loss of significant or all material goods (disregard for monks, shukenja, sohei - double for yakuza) Witnessing a brutal attack (savage ambush, a Fireball, etc.) Experiencing a brutal attack (savage ambush, a Fireball, etc. on the party) Witnessing the death of a friendly NPC Witnessing a new, horrible manifestation of the supernatural (dead rising from the grave, etc.) Witnessing the death of innocents Witnessing the death of a beloved NPC Witnessing the death of a fellow PC Witnessing a hideous manifestation of the supernatural (appearance of a demon lord, consumption of a village by demons, etc.) Every week, PC Wa scores move two points toward zero - a score of 10, for example, drops to 8, and a score of -5, for example, rises to -3. Once per week, PCs can take an action to gain or regain Wa. '''Certain activities are suited to characters of certain alignments. '''Shrine Pilgrimage - Lawful - Gain between 1-10 Wa depending on length of pilgrimage. (2 per week of travel.) Temple Prayer - Lawful - Gain 1 Wa + up to 3 more for every 5 yen donated, up to 15 yen total. Noh Performance - Lawful - Gain 2-5 Wa depending upon performance quality. Tickets typically cost 1 kobundo, but lords and ladies can invite guests. 'Origami -' Lawful - Gain 1-2 Wa depending on WIS check. 'Meditation -' Lawful or Neutral - Requires the Meditation proficiency. Gain 1 Wa. Gain 2 Wa if meditating at a temple or shrine, and 4 Wa if at a nationally important temple or shrine. 'Bonsai -' Lawful or Neutral - Requires the Bonsai proficiency. Spend 4 yen on supplies, gain 1-2 Wa depending upon success or failure. 'Calligraphy -' Lawful or Neutral - Requires the Calligraphy proficiency. Spend 2 yen on supplies, gain 0-3 Wa depending upon success or failure of attempts. 'Ikebana -' Lawful or Neutral - Requires Ikebana proficiency and fresh flowers, 1-10 yen. Gain 1-4 Wa with successful WIS check. 'Tea Ceremony -' Lawful or Neutral - Costs 4-24 yen depending upon tea master and level of ceremony. Gain one Wa per 4 yen spent, rounding up. 'Feasting -' Neutral or Chaotic - Gain 1-8 Wa depending upon food quality - spend 10-40 yen. 'Sake Bender -' Neutral or Chaotic (not good) - Roll 3d4. 1-4 = loss of Wa; 5-12 = gain of Wa. Range is -4 Wa to plus 8. Costs 3-18 yen. 'Village Festival -' Neutral or Chaotic - Gain 2 Wa. 'Cockfight -' Chaotic (not good) - Gain 1-6 Wa, spend at least 5 yen on drinks and betting. 'Courtesan Visit -' Chaotic (not good) Gain 1-10 Wa depending upon ... quality. Cost varies from 1 yen all the way up to 1 koku. Visiting a famous urban courtesan can actually result in a bump to honor, too. 'Gambling Den -' Chaotic - Gain or lose 1-4 Wa depending upon luck. Add 1 Wa for the diversion of gambling. Costs at least 2 yen, Wa swing depends on gain or loss in 2 yen increments. 'Geisha Performance -' Any - Gain 1-4 Wa depending upon performance quality. Hiring geishas can cost from 1-10 kobundo, but lords and ladies often invite notables to performances. 'Hot Springs -' Any - This is restorative only (just brings you out of the negatives.) Typically hot springs cost 1-5 yen to visit. Regain 1-2 Wa. 'Country Inn Stay -' Any - Restorative only. Regain 2-8 Wa, costs 1-2 yen per night, stay for at least five days. 'Sumo Match -' Any - Restorative only. Regain 1-2 Wa, costs 1-4 yen to attend. Category:Rules